Ni contigo, ni sin ti
by The Black Dhalia
Summary: Edward y Bella, se odian mutuamente, no se soportan que pasara cuando el director les ponga un castigo que cambiara sus vidas? tendran que pasar 96 horas juntos... ¿seguiran odiandose despues del castigo?
1. Preludio

Sumary:  
Entre Edward y Bella, existe cierta tensión sexual, Edward es un misógino, piensa enamorar y llevarse a la cama a Bella, para después votarla, sin embargo Bella odia a Edward y viceversa ¿que pasara cuando el director les ponga un castigo que cambiara sus vidas? tendrán que pasar 96 horas juntos ¿seguirán odiándose mutuamente después del castigo?

Disclaimer:  
Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S.M solo juego con ellos para esta historia.

Prologo:  
Mi nombre… Bella Swan, vivía en un pueblecillo extraterrestre, donde todo el tiempo llovía, había llegado a esa horrible ciudad, hace ya dos años.

Ya no recordaba ni extrañaba el dulce calor de Phoenix, tenia 17 años, un año mas y me largaba de ese pueblo alienígena, mi llegada a Forks, fue traumática, se hablo durante meses de mi… cotilleos absurdos e incesantes, miradas curiosidad y algunas de odio profundo.

Pero paso el tiempo, y como siempre me suele pasar, se olvidaron de mi, ahora era una paria mas… un mueble o un alumno mas, en esa escuela, ya no me miraban con curiosidad o con odio.

Era "una de ellos" o algo así… ya que se podría decir que era "nerd, friky, o fenómeno" me sentaba con "los inadaptados" o "marginados", Ben, Ángela, y Jacob".

Eran mis únicos y mis mejores amigos, los demás chicos de la escuela por lo general nos ignoraban o en el peor de los casos nos molestaban en especial a mi… ese tal "Edward Cullen".

Awww… como lo odiaba, era un fanfarrón presumido, idiota, mujeriego, gandul, que desperdiciaba su vida y tiempo, con las chicas, el sexo y el alcohol.


	2. El castigo

-El castigo-

Un buen día o mejor dicho, "un estúpido día", estaba en la fila de la cafetería, como siempre esperando mi turno… cuando le vi venir, se paro de su mesa de… "chicos populares".

Y vino hacia mi con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro, de vez en cuando mirando a los estúpidos de sus amigos, que tenían la misma sonrisa que el, decidí ignorarlo.

Seguro me jugaría una de sus muchas bromas… y no estaba de humor para soportarle una mas, si me decía o hacia alguna idiotez como "niña alienígena" o "y tu novio Jake?" juro que le iba a golpear muy duro.

Pero lo que el idiota hizo, no fue ningún comentario o broma estúpida, fui a recoger mi bandeja de comida y para mi sorpresa, cuando me recargue en la barra, el idiota de Edward, se paso de listo.

Pego su sexo, a mis caderas, y después paso su mano por mi muslo, pegue un grito de pánico y me voltee para encararlo, el tenia una estúpida sonrisa ufana en el rostro, le iba a quitar esa sonrisa al idiota.

Lo tome por los hombros seductoramente, con una sonrisa falsa, el se sorprendió seguro que pensaría que le daría una bofetada, sus amigos, aullaban y gritaban como llenas en orgia.

El me sonrío coquetamente y dijo:

-Sabia que tu también me deseabas… nadie sede a mis encantos, sabia que esa careta de chica dura… era solo actuación, sabia que serias mía…- Dijo con lujuria en los ojos.

Le di una ultima sonrisa y delicadamente puse un pie, entre sus dos piernas, sin darle tiempo de nada, la levante hacia su miembro, dándole un buen golpe, en la entrepierna, esas clases de superación personal de Renné si habían servido.

El idiota de Edward dejo salir un gemido de dolor y se callo al suelo, en posición fetal como un bebe, era tan patético.

-¡No te me acerques Edward Cullen, tu crees que todas las mujeres somos ¡¡objetos sexuales¡¡ pues yo no soy como esas que te coges, a cada rato, pero que te pasa enfermo sexual, misógino, sexista, machista.

Busca un terapeuta y dile tus desordenes sexuales, o lo que sea que calme tu apetito sexual, por que te juro Edward, que si me vuelves a tocar, te quedaras sin herencia genética¡-

Dije gritándole como posesa. Todos en la cafetería vieron la escena y se quedaron pasmados, a puesto que nunca me habían escuchado gritar, Edward gimió en el suelo.

-Perra, loca…- Murmuro el.

-¿Qué dijiste idiota?.- Dije enojada.

-Perra loca…-Volvió a murmurar.

Volví a patearlo en la entrepierna. Y el profirió un grito de dolor… en mi cara se dibujo una sonrisa, me sentía ufana con mi hazaña, vaya que era enfermo pero se sentía bien patear a Edward.

De repente vino el director, y se quedo pasmado con la escena.

-¿Pero que demonios ha pasado aquí, Señorita Swan?.- Dijo el director Ledget.

-Na… nada.- Respondí nerviosa.- Edward… quiso pasarse de listo conmigo y yo… me defendí.- Dije inocentemente.

-Me agredió¡¡ Director¡¡ dos veces¡¡¡ esta loca¡¡.- Dijo quejándose e incorporándose… mirándome con odio puro, gesticule "Idiota" con los labios, y el gesticulo "perra".

-¡Basta¡.- Dijo el director exasperado.

-¡Los dos a mi oficina¡.- Lo seguimos y procure, mantenerme a una distancia segura de Edward, si que se venia enojado.

Llegamos a la oficina y el director se sentó detrás del escritorio.

-¡ya estoy arto de ustedes dos… he recibido un centenar de quejas suyas, y sus malos tratos… sus peleas y conflictos en clase¡¡ estoy arto¡¡ de que se lleven como perros y gatos y no como humanos.-

-El es… un maldito machista, todo el tiempo me esta molestando… yo solo me defiendo.- Dije enojada.

-¡Ella es una neurótica, no aguanta ni una broma, esta loca¡¡ yo creo que necesita de un hombre, pero claro, quien se le va a acercar, con semejante genio. Creo que necesita disfrutar, del buen sexo, aunque no creo que nadie quiera hacerle el favor…-

Eso me hizo enojar aun mas.

-¡Idiota, machista¡.- Le grite.

-¡Perra frígida¡.- Dijo el, mis ojos involuntariamente, se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Le odio… quiero que me cambie todas las clases¡¡.- Dije al borde del colapso.

-No puedo… estamos a mitad del semestre… les daré un buen castigo a los dos… uno que cambiara su vida, y dejaran de molestarse mutuamente.- Dijo con una sonrisa triunfal.

-¿De que habla?.- Dijo Edward.

-¿Recuerdan en el campamento que habrá la próxima semana?.- Dijo el director.

-Si.- Respondimos los dos confundidos.

-Bueno… pues, ustedes dos compartirán, absolutamente todo… la misma habitación, los mismos instructores, mismo baño, pasaran todo el día uno con el otro, para que así aprendan a respetarse… y aprendan uno del otro.- ¡Hijo de puta¡ pero que se creía.

-¡Pero¡¡.- Dijimos los dos.

-Nada¡¡ es la calificación final¡¡ 5 puntos en cada materia¡¡.- Dijo alterado.-

Salí de la habitación, echando humo, no podía soportar un minuto con el¡¡ ¿Cómo podría soportar los 3 días que duraba el campamento?


End file.
